Mommy time
by lilyme
Summary: Today had been the first day Arizona had taken care of Baby Sofia alone. And Callie couldn't wait to see how the day had gone. Just a little one-shot for Mother's Day.


**Title: **Mommy time

**Author:**lilyme**  
****Summary: **Today had been the first day Arizona had taken care of Sofia by herself. And Callie couldn't wait to see how the day had gone. Just a little one-shot for Mother's Day.**  
****Characters:** Callie/Arizona**  
****Rating:**PG**  
****Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended! All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Callie put her ear to the door, and tried to listen to what was going on behind it. But not a sound was to be heard.

And she did not know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

As softly as possible she opened the door to her apartment. Curious to see in what condition she would find it in.

Anything from the eerily silent aftermath of a destructive tornado to a happy companionable cuddle party on the couch was possible.

Today had been the first day her wife Arizona had taken care of their four month-old Sofia by herself.

Until recently they had always had at least a double routine looking after their daughter. Initially with Mark and Arizona both taking time off, since Callie as well had still needed some assistance during her recovery from the car crash. Then up until the wedding those two had taken turns staying home with Callie and their girl.

Last week had been Mark's big week. The first week he was alone with baby Sofia throughout the day while Callie eased her way back into work and Arizona operated on the kids Alex had had flown in from Malawi.

And to say the man's week had been... chaotic at times was an understatement. While he played it cool whenever bringing their baby to the hospital to have the nurses swoon over her and told everyone how smooth parenting was going for him, his apartment told a different story.

Mark was a tidy man, but in that short span of a few days his flat had been turned upside town. And he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

But overall he had told them that we was really happy about his one on one quality time with his daughter.

So now Callie couldn't wait to see how Arizona's first day went and what she would report.

Making a step into the apartment she was surprised about the limited amount of disorder. A few baby bottles stood on the coffee table, a heap of dirty clothes, most belonging to Arizona, sat on the floor near their bedroom door, and a few toys, rattles and plushies, were strewn about here and there.

All in all... it seemed Arizona had everything pretty much under control.

"Hi," she softly called out to the blonde who stood folding a blanket she had used to snuggle up under with Sofia on the couch.

"Hey," Arizona turned towards Callie to receive a welcome kiss and a gentle hug in greeting.

Arizona looked good. A bit tired but good, the brunette noted. Her hair was in a messy bun and she obviously had by now resorted to some shabbier clothes that weren't in danger of formula or vomit ruining them. But Callie was undeniably attracted to her anyway.

Callie observed the happy smile tugging at the woman's lips. An expression she often found now that they were married and also parents to the most adorable girl in the world. And whenever thinking about this, Callie felt the same sentiment invade her features. "Is Sofia asleep already?" she wondered due to the lack of the aforementioned adorable baby in the living room.

"Yeah," Arizona sighed, a little wistfulness with a lot of relief mixed in her voice. "I managed to get her to sleep half an hour ago".

Callie giggled. True. It wasn't always that easy to get her to sleep. Or get her to sleep for longer than a couple of hours at a time. "I'm gonna check for a moment, okay?" she returned, going in for another kiss.

"Sure," Arizona nodded with a smirk, knowing Callie longed for her daily baby dosage.

Even if that only consisted of combing her fingers through the soft, barely there baby hair and kissing her sleeping daughter's cheek, she needed this to end her day. And Callie did just that.

"Night, baby," she whispered as she exited Sofia's room again after a few minutes of watching the tiny human sleep contently.

She headed into the bedroom where Arizona had disappeared into.

"We're good, she's still asleep," she informed, barely catching a glimpse of Arizona, as this one maneuvered the heap of dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom.

"Good," Arizona reciprocated, walking back into the other room where Callie was getting ready to change into something more comfy, having already worked her boots off her feet. "I'm gonna clean up the living room a bit. Are you hungry? I can make you something..."

She stopped as Callie shook her head with a smile.

"I'm good, thanks." The brunette held out her hand to signal her to stay. "Come here a minute, sweetie," she ordered and let herself sink down to lay on her back on the bed, waiting for her wife to snuggle up with her.

She could see the blonde had worked herself all day and deserved at least a few moments of rest.

Arizona readily accepted the invitation, placed the baby phone on the bed and cuddled into the embrace the brunette provided. Callie really gave the best snuggles on any person in the world, as far as she was concerned. "Mmmm, this is nice," she purred, positioning the other woman's arm around her shoulder and entwining their fingers.

"Mm," Callie readily agreed as she enjoyed the closeness of Arizona's body. "Tell me about your day. How'd it go?"

"Well, um," the blonde pondered where to begin her tale, "I've been pooped on and spit on twice today," she chuckled at the earlier mishaps. "And we made a scene in the check-out-line at the grocery store because it simply took too long for her liking." She had nearly performed a rain dance to calm the grouching girl strapped onto her chest. To no avail. "But we played a lot too. She literally never gets tired of peekaboo. And I never get tired of watching her smile," she reported as an actual yawn escaped her. Never getting tired of baby smiles was one thing. But that didn't mean never getting tired at all. Yet summing it up, she could really say she has had one of the best days of her life.

Callie smiled at the potpourri of events and emotions going on. She really couldn't wait for it to be her solo turn, but at the same time she was a bit scared.

"Oh, and she doesn't like her fennel tea," Arizona added and informed her wife of a more difficult topic. She really wanted Sofia to drink it because it was good for all sorts of ailments a tiny body could have.

"Hm, just like her mommy," Callie snickered and squeezed Arizona's hand nestled in hers.

"Hm?" the blonde wondered.

"Your mom told me about your ability to smell fennel through the bottle as a baby. Little Arizona never opened her mouth to that either".

"Right, okay," Arizona laughed. "So, she's got this from me," she accepted rather proudly.

"Yeah, we'll just blame you," Callie joked. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking...," Arizona yawned once more. "I'm thinking about taking her to the park. Watch some duckies and doggies," she suggested. "But that might me more for me than for her."

"That sounds nice, regardless," Callie agreed. She knew that Arizona did not only like chicken, but all sorts of animals.

"Anyway, how did your day go?" the blonde wondered, looking up at her wife. Callie was slowly taking up work again, and Arizona knew she was very excited about the new challenges and was eager to share.

"It was great," Callie responded. "I worked with Hunt and Webber on a patient who had fallen from a scaffold fourteen feet. Ruptured spleen, broken collar bone, both arms broken in several places. It didn't look good. He almost died on us twice," she cringed, "but we saved him. Webber could even save his spleen. We'll see how the next days will go. Little Grey is watching his vitals," she concluded, despite everything actually satisfied with the man's outlook. "Oh, and you won't believe what Bailey told me".

She waited for a response of interest from her partner... but it didn't come.

She frowned and looked down to where... Arizona had fallen asleep. With her head on her shoulder and her body heaving relaxed breaths.

In the end obviously entirely exhausted by her first solo mommy day.

Callie smiled lovingly and kissed the top of her head, "Night, mommy," she whispered.

And as she realized that Arizona's position made it impossible for her to get up without disturbing the deserved sleep of her wife, she decided that maybe getting some sleep herself was not the worst idea.

END


End file.
